Fire's Fear
by LemonInAStraitJacket
Summary: rated for later chapters.NON-YAOI! The gang is sent out to find a girl named Amai Doragon but how is she tied to Hiei's past? H/oc, Y/oc and maybe kur/oc
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own Amai and the plot of this story.  
  
Chapter one: The Mission and a Brute-ess  
  
Yusuke and Botan were on the roof, discussing the next assignment.  
  
"She's highly dangerous, Yusuke, we don't know if she's still on Dokueki's side. If she is, it would not be very good," said Botan, evidently worried.  
  
"So this Amai, she a "Fear-Feeder" what's that?"  
  
"A rare species of demon, extremely dangerous because of their powers. You'll have to get the others to help you with this one; even then you might not be powerful enough. Just don't get on her bad side... We're not quite sure what she's capable of."  
  
"Dang and this is a girl? I'll see everyone after school... Hey Keiko."  
  
"Another mission? You need to get to class, he might go nuke this time," she said.  
  
"Yusuke, you better be careful on this one, I'm serious."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah."  
  
*~_~*  
  
"He actually showed up this time! And it would surprise me if he did his assignment..." muttered Takanoka.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Too good to be true, I suppose..." he sighed, "Sit down, Yusuke."  
  
"What's eatin' him?" whispered Yusuke.  
  
"I don't know, it might have to do with us, or a family member, or a friend, or--"  
  
"All right, Kuwabara I get it! Sheesh, try to ask a simple question and... Oh wait I'm talking about Kuwabara..."  
  
"Shut it Urameshi."  
  
The gang met in the park after school by some fountain. Botan was pacing worriedly to and fro.  
  
"What's the Ferry Girl's problem?" asked Hiei landing out of the tree.  
  
"It's something about the mission." nobody heard the last word because of Koenma's voice.  
  
"BOTAN! WHY AREN'T THEY ON THE F*****G MISSION?!?!?!?!"  
  
She jumped and said timidly and quietly, "Kuwabara isn't here ye--"  
  
"So? I don't give a s*** if that moron isn't there! TELL THEM THE ASSIGNMENT NOW!!!!!!!!!!" then there was silence...  
  
Botan whimpered, "Oh dear," then turned to the boys, "I suppose you can inform Kuwabara later..."  
  
"Wha-What was that about?" asked a bewildered Kurama as Kuwabara walked up.  
  
"The young woman you're supposed to arrest has caused so many deaths in the spirit and human realms that Koenma has so much paper work... He's been in a really trifling mood since she started attacking...  
  
"She is a rare type of youkai, the only one in fact. She' a Fear-Feeder and her name's Amai Doragon. She's been sold to a very cruel man called Dokueki. She has killed many by his demand--"  
  
"Amai isn't like that. She hates death."  
  
"You know her Hiei?"  
  
"It's a story that's been long forgotten. But, yes I know Amai, She wouldn't do anything like that unless forced or blackmailed into it... I know where his fortrace is, but I doubt that we can destroy their 'Brutes.'"  
  
"What do you know of them, Hiei?" asked Botan.  
  
"They consist of Shadow, Earth, Water, Wind, and Fire... I don't know what Dokueki is but he does have telepathic abilities...."  
  
Yusuke had a sly grin on his face, "You would know this how?"  
  
"Why would it matter to you..." then they finally noticed it, slowly ever so slowly, beginning when 'Fear-Feeder' had been mention Worry and Sorrow had took over his usual stature of Indifference. The cockiness and sarcasm had been draining out of his voice.  
  
"Let's go before the portal dies, if it hasn't already..." he began to walk Northeast toward the forest.  
  
They walk through the forest and up to an old tree fort mounted upon an ancient weeping willow. The Reikai Tantei climbed up into it by the ladder of the tree's own branches set on the opposite side of tree. There were many types of swords, katanas, knives, blade fans, assortments of different weapons sett to the walls.  
  
"Are all these yours?" asked Kuwabara, still gaping at the massive weapon count.  
  
"No."  
  
"I wonder whose they are..."  
  
"..." Hiei pulled the old bed from the corner, and looked into the portal, "It's barely stable... But it will live long enough for us to pass through."  
  
The portal was dying, it glowed a sickly pale green, sometimes, briefly, flashing a frail smile of remaining life. The four young men... as what I can say of the two full demons... jumped through the portal.  
  
Before them loomed the monstrosity of Dokueki's fortress.  
  
"So... Hiei," Yusuke ran in front of him, walking backwards, "Why didn't you tell us about your girlfriend?"  
  
Hiei was too deep with in his thoughts to notice this comment.  
  
"Hey Shrimp, Urameshi's talking to you!" shouted Kuwabara. All of a sudden, Yusuke fell backwards.  
  
"Now, if you were actually paying attention, that wouldn't have happened... Then again it might have..." Hiei walked past him and pushed open the main gateway only to be greeted by a pale face.  
  
"Salutations boys... Ah, you must be the 'Cutthroat' that the poor girl screams for when... well if you meet Angel you'll know..." he stepped back and allowed the Spirit detectives to enter. He was about a tall as Kurama and had long black hair down to mid back and grey eyes. When he talked they noticed a long black snake like tongue, "It wasn't as bothersome when her brother was around, but since he's gone we've had to take matters into our own hands..."  
  
"What have you done to her," demanded Hiei as he slammed him up against the wall.  
  
"I haven't done anything to the young woman... She's most likely still alive... I am not your enemy; if it were up to me, the child wouldn't be here and have to suffer like that... Though as it seems far from your mind, it might be wise to keep me alive. Please, allow me to explain..." he whispered glancing around once or twice." Hiei stepped away after a delayed reaction and soft growl.  
  
Yusuke stepped closer to the demon, "Are you Dokueki?"  
  
"No, but he is expecting you. This fortress is part of a game he wants to play with you... You have to defeat one Brute then another, so on and so on... Five in all, and I am the last. Each Brute is supposed to give you some information... If you meet a Cat Demoness. I wish you best of luck, Spirit Detectives." he whispered the last message as he melted into a shadow and seeped through the floor.  
  
Yusuke looked towards Hiei and muttered, "He's more quiet than usual, and I didn't think that was possible," to Kurama, there was no sarcasm in his voice though.  
  
"It seems," replied Kurama, "that his only concern is to find that girl..."  
  
Then there was that awful silence that brings back unwanted thoughts and forgotten memories.  
  
*~_~*FLASH BACK*~_~*  
  
"Cutthroat!" she yelled, running into the encampment.  
  
Hiei ran in from the makeshift training grounds. He knew how bad her step mother treated her, but it had never brought her to tears, "Amai, what's wrong? What did she do to you?" he enveloped her in his arms.  
  
"They're selling Jack and me to... to Dokueki..." she had calmed a bit at his touch, but a few blood red tears still rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"No... Why? What happened?" "She followed me here that one day... She didn't tell father what she saw... at least it seems that way... She's now pregnant, and she convinced him that Jack and I were mistakes and asked him to give us to Dokueki... he only agreed to Sell us to those animals." the tears had stopped and he brushed the remains away, "You've heard the rumors, Hiei... What am I to do..."  
  
"You don't have to go back, you know..." she looked up at him (yes she is smaller than the short Youkai), "You can stay with me for a while... I come around his fortress every once in a while..."  
  
She smiled, revealing teeth like Hiei's, "Thank you, Cutthroat..."  
  
*~_~*END FLASH BACK*~_~*  
  
The Reikai Tantei soon found themselves at the edge of a pond in a large room; their footsteps casing the water to quiver. The ripplets quickly turned into waves; in the center of the pool a figure emerged and walked quickly and fluidly towards the group. When she was about twelve feet away she stopped and said, "As Engaro might have mentioned, there are five Brutes. We come in this order: Water, Earth, Wind, Fire, and Shadow. Then it's Dokueki."  
  
She studied the group, pausing on Hiei, "My... My... I never thought that I would see the day when the brat's love would come to her rescue."  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his katana, "Just shut up and fight, Wench."  
  
When the battle began, nobody had ever seen Hiei move that fast before, no one could keep up with his moves, even the opponent. He stabbed her in the stomach for his first move.  
  
"How could you move that fast?" she gasped as she fell to her knees.  
  
"I just do," he muttered and sliced off her head. He looked through the water and saw a room beneath the surface of the pond. Engaro now stood at the point where Hiei was looking and signaled him down into the room.  
End of Chapter One: The Mission and Brute...ess  
  
So far they have gotten past the first Brute... But Dokueki does have stronger and better men... uh, wemen... Well you get the picture... And It'll get personal. And who is this Cat Demoness that Engaro mentioned? Can this Demoness be trusted if she even exists? And can they trust Engaro, or is this one of Dokueki's Mind Games?  
  
By the by... If I don't upload in a bit... please bear with... though you might not even want read it more since it's not one of my best...  
Your Faithful/Hopeful Author,  
Amai Doragon 


	2. chapter 2

Saelbu: Thank you  
  
Yuki san: Must. Resist. Puppy. Dog eyes. Augh I can't do it, anywayz me update now! *Cheshire cat grin.  
  
Ty: glad you think so, *blushes* I don't really think it's that good.  
  
A PERSON: omg! I doubt that it puts your writin to shame, I'm up dating I'm up dating! Try not to have a crocotta.  
  
fish out of water8: thank you for your opinion.  
  
Din: thank you, what should I e-mail you? *confuzzlement surrounds*  
  
Disclaimer: I don' own anything but my beloved six dragon figurines, one stuffed dragon toy, three dragon posters and 25 dragons that I got off the internet, my Shoyru: Hiei400, my puppy and a dime. I think that's all... Yes I suppose it is, sigh... Oh yeeeaahhh... there is this fic and my oc, Amai..... By the By... Natara is owned by my friend, B.C.  
  
Chapter Two: Dancing in Blood  
  
"Alright, I see you've defeated Brooke..."  
  
"I thought these Brutes were supposed to tough," interrupted Kuwabara.  
  
"The fights will get tougher along the way, unfortunately... Sorry I had to rush of like that, but Dokueki... Anyway, find the Cat Demoness, though I don't know where she is at the moment, so that might form a problem... Augh... Masters... Hurry go towards the West Stairs... I won't be able to help you anymore..." he muttered as he melted into the shadows once more.  
  
Hiei ignored everything: the taunts that Yusuke threw at him just to get at least the short Fire's normal, "Hn." Kuwabara's annoying humming of "This is the Song that Never Ends", everything except where he was going, until Yusuke heard something and went up the West Stairs, followed by everyone else.  
  
"At least there ain't much stairs as Maze Castle..." he announced as he reached the end of the flight, though what he saw stole the grin from his face...  
  
A girl with blonde hair down to her waist, and black cat ears protruding out of the thick, gold. She was wearing a slightly torn purple kimono, that as my dear friend Scrye would say, "fits her in ALL the right places. She had a large puddle of blood that she was being held over in a standing position by two chains locked around her wrists. When the group came closer they saw from what the blood flowed, a large gash could be partially seen in the rip on the torso, leading from the middle of her side and heading towards her back. She seemed unconscious.  
  
A gravelly voice came from the unnoticed grey coloured man a distance away, "Why have you stopped dancing Natara? You must entertain our guests."  
  
Kuwabara studied him for a second, "...Oh great... another talking rock..."  
  
"This one's mine, guys..." Yusuke glance at the girl again...  
  
"Heh, another Human.." the girl looked up and rested her deep violet eyes on Yusuke, as he said that, "What do you say to this one, Natara? Another innocent life lost because of you. I wait, I forgot that you are wearing one of those collars!" his laughter brought the overwhelming stench of liquor slamming into the gang's faces.  
  
Once the fight began it seemed that Yusuke had the upper hand. The Cat Demoness, Natara, whistled for one of the boys to come over. Kurama came to her aid, and as she tried to stand she motioned to her collar on her neck, which he quickly ripped off.  
  
Yusuke got sucker punched and slammed into the wall. Natara stood at full height, she was almost as tall as Yusuke, and the blood flow stopped from the wound.  
  
"SPYKE!" she yelled, her spirit energy greatly increasing, "You have made a huge mistake." Spyke slowly turned from Yusuke to Natara to see her break the chains.  
  
"Those...w-were brand n-new..."  
  
"Oh dear did I break your little toy?" she quickly became engulfed in light blue flames, and said darkly, "Good... FIRE ARROW!" the flames morphed into a bow and arrow; once released, it struck him in the mouth as he screamed and exploded on impact. His headless, smoldering body fell to the ground.  
  
"Thank God..." she walked over to Yusuke and helped him up, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I hate when they do that... Uh, yeah I'm alright..."  
  
She smiled, "I know that you're the Diaper Rash's men, but what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Yusuke," he was still holding his jaw.  
  
"And I am Kuwabara, you are really pretty.."  
  
"Augh, go off and screw yourself. Um, you guys are?"  
  
"I am Kurama, and that is Hiei..."  
  
Hiei growled softly and started to walk. He stopped when she laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're looking for Amai aren't you..." her voice held a bit of sadness. He looked at her and nodded. "She took a really bad beating... I'm not too sure why though, her screams could be heard out in the fields..." she then whispered, "Engaro and I are the only one's who will help you... We ask nothing in return, just Dokueki's death.  
  
"If you kept going without my help, she would be dead by the time you found her. Follow me quickly." she pressed a stone and a passage way opened up in the wall.  
  
Almost blindly the five ran through the darkness, towards a trap, or something of Hiei's forgotten past? Can the boys trust the beautiful Demoness or is it just a trick to lead them in the wrong direction and cause Amai's death? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! (Sorry about the short chapter...)  
Your Faithful/Hopeful Author,  
Amai Doragon  
  
P.S. to ihavemanyissues, one of me friends: HIEI DOES NOT WEAR A DRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
End of Chapter Two: Dancing in Blood 


	3. GUYZ PLZ READ

Guyz this has to be quick SORRY! look please check out me bio all will be explained there BUT KEEP SENDING REVIEWZ! PLZ! I still want to read them!  
  
PS: maybe one of u can send a mean one griping out me parents (HUGE HINT THERE FOLKZ)  
  
PLZ READ THE BIO!!!,   
  
Amai Doragon 


End file.
